


The Adventures Of Levi

by The_Pirate_King



Series: Solitary Goodbye [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Everyone is sassy, King Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Master/Slave, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sassy Ymir, Slave! Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_King/pseuds/The_Pirate_King
Summary: What happens in between chapters from Levi's point of view. Part of the Sayonara Hitori series.





	1. Between Chapters 12-14

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically insight into what Levi was doing during/between some of the chapters. Most of these fillers are exclusively in Levi's POV and they aren't SUPER long. But they do give you a closer look into who Levi is and some interactions between Levi and other characters that are not really given much screen time in the main fic. Hope everyone enjoys this!

Between Chapters 12-14

 

Levi was not someone who was easily taken off guard. His nature did not allow him to be taken off guard easily. He had seen many things in his lifetime and was not someone who was easily fazed by confessions, let alone allows someone to come onto him so aggressively.

 

Well, Eren didn’t exactly come onto him that aggressively if Levi was to be completely honest with himself. Eren had given him plenty of warning during the conversation and even before that now that Levi thought about it. Eren’s constant state of embarrassment, avoidance of all things mating related, and just general awkwardness around him were pretty dead giveaways. But Levi was not in the mood to be logical right now.

 

After storming out of the room so suddenly and effectively rejecting Eren, Levi knew he couldn’t just go waltzing back into the room and act like nothing was wrong. He had pretty brutally rejected Eren and he did feel a pang of guilt for being so brutal.

 

He needed some time to sit and gather his thoughts away from Eren. He knew that he was still Eren’s slave and that he would eventually have to return to Eren’s side as to not raise any unwanted suspicions, but for the evening he needed to sleep elsewhere.

 

He couldn’t go to Erwin, he knew that much. While he knew Erwin well and considered him to be a sort of mutual confidant given their pasts together, Levi was aware that Armin was Erwin’s slave and Eren’s best friend. While Armin would not say anything to Eren if Erwin or Levi asked him not to, he also knew that that wasn’t fair to Armin. He had already asked a great deal of Armin when he told him not to give away his full identity to Eren. And he knew that Eren was bound to notice something and would go straight to Armin to bounce his ideas off of him. Armin was not just Erwin’s assistant; he was also Eren’s unofficial advisor.

 

He wasn’t close to anyone else in the castle really. While he and Mikasa were cousins, her master made it impossible for him to seek any sort of refuge with her. Hell, he wouldn’t seek refuge with any Kyojin. How would it look to them if the person they considered to be their king was seeking refuge with someone? While he was no longer ruling over the Kyojin, he knew that it didn’t matter to them. He may be a slave but he was once their king and they would never see him as anything but.

 

That’s when he remembered something. A while back Armin had told him that Hanji was the leading medical director at the castle. He could go to her and she would be more than happy to see him. He’d have to deal with her psychotic antics but she was the only safe place he could go.

 

The only problem was, he had no fucking clue where the medical wing was in this Gods forsaken castle. Damn it.

 

Luckily, two Kyojin were walking in his direction, deep in some conversation that he could not quite hear yet. He recognized them as being Ymir and Bert. He had met them a few times through Eren and could tell immediately that both Kyojin had been born into tribes and later captured which meant they knew who he was. Excellent.

 

“Hello,” Levi said as soon as the two were within earshot.

 

Both Kyojin’s heads turned towards him and way from each other. They stopped walking and blinked at him before the tall male- Bert- stood to his full height, smacking his right fist in front of his heart while the other was placed behind his back in common Kyojin greeting. Bert looked at his companion and when he realized she was not following his lead, he smacked her before resuming position. Ymir, coming back to her senses, followed Bert’s lead. Pleased by the respectful greeting, Levi returned it before they all lowered their arms.

 

“Your Highness,” Ymir said. Levi nearly snorted at her name. Kyojin did not use titles like “Your Highness” or “Your Majesty” so for her to do so was a slight sign of disrespect. Levi could easily reprimand her but he found the gesture funny and refreshing so he let it slide.

 

“Ymir!” Bert hissed to his companion in utter humiliation. Nice to see at least one of them retained their respect for him. “Sir, I apologize for her behavior.”

 

“No need,” Levi raised a hand to dismiss the other Kyojin’s embarrassment. “I see you are from a tribe from the southern forests, Ymir.”

 

“Yes, I am.” Ymir confirmed his suspicions.

 

“Then you are a Chimpanzee then,” Levi’s statement surprised both Kyojin and rightfully so. Chimpanzee Kyojin were not common to come across and many did not know the difference between the Chimpanzee and Bonobo Kyojin tribes. But it was Levi’s job to not only keep tabs of each tribe but also recognize them and their differences. It would be embarrassing on his behalf if he could not correctly identify those he governed.

 

“Yes,” Ymir said.

 

“You appear to be of the Common tribe, am I wrong?” Levi asked, knowing he was more than likely correct in his statement.

 

“Yes, I am surprised you can tell the difference between us and the Bonobos.” Ymir admitted her surprise a little begrudgingly.

 

“It is my job as your King to know the differences,” Levi told her before turning his attention to the other Kyojin.

 

It was easy to figure out what specific species of Kyojin Bert was. He clearly belonged to the Leporidae species judging by his large ears the stuck straight up off the top of his head and his near constant nervous demeanor. These features made them some of the best evaders of the Kyojin but also some of the most obvious. Levi liked the Leporidaes, they were easy to find, they worked well with each other, typically avoided feuds and were great listeners-not just because of their massive ears, mind you.

 

“You must be from one of the Leporidea tribes,” Levi said to the much taller Kyojin.

 

“Y-y-yes, sir.” Bert stuttered.

 

“The Jackrabbits, I assume.” Levi hummed.

 

“Yes,” Bert nodded to the other Kyojin.

 

“Have you attended gatherings before?” Levi asked him. “I feel as if I may have seen you there before.”

 

“Yes,” Bert admitted. “I attended several as the representative of the Jackrabbit nation.”

 

“Ah, yes,” Levi snapped his fingers. The Leporidaes were unique in their social structures. While most tribes were individual, the Leporidaes segregated themselves based on two things; size and breed. The smaller breeds were called rabbits while the larger breeds, such as Bert, were Jackrabbits. While there were many sub-breeds of Jackrabbits, they represented themselves at meetings as nations rather than individual tribes. Good Gods, Levi could only imagine the chaos that would ensue if they showed up as individual tribes. Given the number of individual tribes simply due to the rate in which they reproduced, Levi would’ve needed a larger table. A _much_ larger table. Usually, the Nations were represented by the dominant- in most cases this meant the largest- breed in their class.

 

“I remember being deeply saddened by the news of your capture.” Levi confessed. He usually did not admit such things but the look of happiness that crossed Bert’s face at the notion that Levi was so familiar with those he met with, made him swallow his pride. “I always enjoyed meetings for which you were present. I feel as if you and your Nation have a certain calming effect-especially on the Rabbits. Gods, the Rabbits are so obnoxious when your Nation isn’t present.”

 

“Well, they are smaller and more intimidated,” Bert snorted.

 

“They’re _rabbits_ ,” Ymir chimed in. “They’re forever nervous-not that you’re much better.”

 

“Thanks, Ymir.” Bert scowled at his companion.

 

“I have a request,” Levi continued before Ymir could offend Bert further. Chimpanzees were not as diplomatic as some other species of Kyojin. While they never meant harm, their words could come off as brash and offensive to other, more sensitive Kyojin like Bert.

 

“What can we help you with, Sir?” Bert asked in typical Jackrabbit fashion.

 

“Can you tell me where the medical wing is located in this damn castle?” Levi requested.

 

“It’s straight ahead,” Ymir told him. “Once you reach the King’s study, turn right and continue walking straight. At the dead end, turn left and you’ll be in the medical wing.”

 

“Thank you,” Levi said to the Chimp.

 

“Is the Prince not feeling well, Sir?” Bert asked in genuine concern.

 

“Something like that,” Levi muttered not willing to go into detail. Besides, it wasn’t a _total_ lie. “He’ll be fine though. I just need to get something.”

 

“Oh,” Bert said and then smiled at him. “I’m sure he’ll be back to feeling like his old self with your help.”

 

“That he will,” Levi nodded and then began to walk in the direction the Kyojin pointed him in. “Thank you both for your help.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Ymir replied before the two friends continued on their path to wherever they were headed. Levi hoped it wasn’t somewhere important so that they didn’t get in trouble because he delayed them.

 

After following the directions he was given, Levi finally reached the medical wing. There were no signs that labeled the wing like some of the others in the castle, but Levi didn’t need them in order to tell where he was. His sensitive nose could immediately smell the smell of sterilization that he had come to associate with human medical practices. Humans clearly did not have as advanced of an immune system as Kyojin, which required them to sterilize any place of medicine. Levi thought that doing this might hinder the humans as well by not allowing them to be exposed to illnesses that would ultimately build their immune systems, but what did he know about humans?

 

He followed his nose after picking up the familiar scent of Hanji. While the scent was not putrid or unattractive, it was distinct and smelled like cherries and bubblegum which Levi found very odd.

 

Finally he came to a large wooden door and the scent that practically radiated off of it told him that Hanji was present. He knocked three knocks on the door, knowing that Hanji would immediately know who was knocking.

 

It wasn’t long before the door swung open and revealed Hanji. She still retained her messy brown ponytail, large goggle like glasses and creepily large smile, Levi noticed. He wasn’t sure if he was comforted or disturbed by her distinct smile.

 

“Levi!” Hanji shouted. “It’s so good to see you!”

 

“Shhh!” Levi hissed at her and looked around. “Would it kill you to be a little quiet, Four Eyes?”

 

“Oh, there’s no one here at this time of night,” Hanji waved her hand at him. “I’m the only doctor that remains here on-call. The rest go home or to the barracks.”

 

“Good, I don’t want you to wake anyone up with your antics.” Levi hissed.

 

“Come in,” Hanji ushered the Kyojin in not put off by his demeanor.

 

The room was modest for the castle. It had a brown desk that had papers and book scattered all over it and a twin bed that was pushed under the window and against the wall opposite of the door. Levi nodded in approval though the room could stand a good cleaning or two.

 

“I had heard that your tribe was raided from Erwin,” Hanji said sadly. “I hoped you got away but I see now that that wasn’t the case. I had heard rumors that you were the Prince’s Kyojin but I doubted it. I see I was wrong, though.”

 

“Yes, unfortunately I was not able to escape.” Levi nodded.

 

“Did that have anything to do with your children?” Hanji asked. Clearly she failed to gain boundaries since he last saw her.

 

“You know the answer to that,” Was all Levi would say.

 

“So, what brings you to my humble abode?” Hanji asked after seeing that Levi was not in the mood for more questions about his capture. “Shouldn’t you be with Eren?”

 

“We had a…disagreement.” Levi told her. “I stormed off and I need a place to sleep tonight.”

 

“What happened?” Hanji pressured. “Surely this wasn’t just any old fight.”

 

“I told him who I was,” Levi admitted.   


“All of it?” Hanji’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

 

“Yes,” Levi confirmed. “He confessed some things in anger and I stormed out.”

 

“Confessed what?”

 

“He…” Levi trailed off mentally debating whether or not to tell the crazy doctor but decided to tell her since she wouldn’t leave him alone until he told her. “He admitted he had romantic feelings for me and then kissed me.”

 

“Oh,” Hanji said. “You refused him? Are you sure you don’t feel the same way?”

 

“I don’t know,” Levi admitted. “But, he can’t have feelings for me.”

 

“What are they then?” Hanji asked him.

 

“Reverse Stockholm Syndrome or something.” Levi insisted.

 

“I don’t know,” Hanji told him. “Eren wears his heart on his sleeve and he’s pretty passionate. I’d believe him if he told you that he has feelings for you.”

 

“Hanji, I’m not in the mood.” Levi sighed. “Can I stay here or not?”

 

“Yes, I’ll put you in one of the check-up rooms since I don’t have another bed. I’ll get you out of here before the clinic opens in the morning.”

 

“Thank you,” Levi sighed and followed the woman out of her room and down the hall. She stopped an unlocked one of the doors and let him in.

 

“There’s blankets in that cupboard over there.” She told him. “The bed reclines with that remote. I’ll wake you in the morning.”

 

“Thanks,” Levi said.

 

“I would strongly suggest you talk to Eren tomorrow, Levi.” Hanji said in parting as she closed the door.

 

“I know.” Levi sighed not sure if he was responding to Hanji’s advice or saying it to himself.


	2. Levi's letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's letter to his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you a very literate Levi. While we already know this because he reads some of the books in the library, I think this letter showcases just how well spoken and literate Levi is. He uses big words XD I even had to google some of these words to make sure I was using them correctly OTL 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

In Between Chapters 15 and 16

 

_My dearest Farlan and Isabel,_

_I know it has been a long time since we have heard from each other. I am hopeful that this letter reaches you in time for you to be able to organize things (Isabel let your brother organize this, please). I know it has been a long time since I was captured but please know that I am doing as well as I possibly could do in this situation. I am the slave to the human Prince Eren. While this may sound like the worst possible person to be enslaved to aside from the King, Prince Eren has been nothing but kind. He has treated me as an equal rather than a servant. For that, I am grateful._

_While I do not have enough paper nor the time to tell you everything, I shall give you a short synopsis of my time here. Eren’s best friends are Armin of the Retriever tribes and Mikasa. While this was a strange twist of fate, I am glad to be among a familiar face. Annie Leonhart is also here and is the only one I knew I could entrust this letter to. Eren and I have had our ups and downs like most sane people would when living in such close proximity to each other and he has revealed that he has romantic feelings for me. While I am dealing with this, he also found out that I am the King of the Kyojin. This was greatly distressing to him it seems and he ran to his friend Armin for help. He and Armin devised a plan to overthrow the current human king. Armin has put together a rough plan but it is sound enough for me to feel comfortable contacting you about it. Armin is terrifying. Armin should be feared._

_The plan is to overthrow the King and place Eren into power. Once Eren is in power his first act as king will be to release all the enslaved Kyojin. This would allow me to come back to you. Armin is going to talk to the other Kyojin in the palace and some trustworthy humans to get them to join our cause. I have no doubt that the Kyojin will be on board; especially if they know that I am a part of the coup. While they are enslaved, many of them still respect me and see me as their king. This is good._

_What I need from you is for you to gather the heads of the tribes. You all need to sit down and discuss who’s going to fight with us. There is not enough manpower in the castle to take on the King and his army but if you are able to get the tribes on board then I have no doubt that we shall win._

_Once this is finished then you need to wait for the next full moon. At the time I write this letter that should be approximately a week and a half. On the full moon you need to do something that we have not done in many generations. You need to stop the Waterfall. I know that this may seem extreme but I need for all the tribes that are fighting to be at their strongest. This moon was the Canine moon meaning that the next is the Ape moon. While the Apes are strong without the moon, I need for our tribe to be at it’s strongest. We are the strongest warriors on Titan and we must lead everyone by example._

_Once you stop the Waterfall, you must make your way to the castle. This should take you most of the day so I suggest stopping the waterfall at dawn. This will allow for the moons to become their strongest as opposed to waiting for dusk to activate all the moons. The moons are like static and they must be completely charged. Stopping the waterfall during the morning will allow them to build up the most energy they possibly can._

_Once you arrive at the outskirts of the castle’s city, you must lie in wake. Once the sun sets, you should be able to sneak in to the castle without being noticed. Have the Apes and Panthers help carry the Canine and Leporidaes scale the walls. The Jackrabbits should be fine but the Rabbits will need some assistance. Once you are in the castle there is a large arboretum that you can hide it. The arboretum is also just outside of the dining room in which the feast the King is hosting will take place. Do not do anything. You will hear my call and that is when you should act. My call will be your signal to break the windows and enter the room. Do not harm those who surrender-we are not cowards like the humans. But those who do not surrender and engage in battle with you should be fought. If you must, you may kill them. Some of those men will not give up until they kill you and those people must be exterminated._

_I must end the letter now, my children. I hope that you are well-all of you. I miss you two with my whole heart and I hope to see you soon. And even though we are going to engage in battle, please be careful. I don’t care if you must kill everyone in the room; keep yourselves alive. I cannot lose either of you._

_All my love,_

_Papa_

_P.s. When this is all over remind me to make Armin my advisor. He is terrifying and I need to make sure he doesn’t use his abilities for evil. This child devises plans that even our best strategist could not come up with. This child could kill us all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi uses fancy words. I also enjoyed getting to write the paternal side of Levi into the letter. He's not good at showing emotions but he does care. Hope you all enjoyed this (short) chapter.


	3. Farlan's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlan's Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter takes place between chapters 16 and 17. It's a short chapter but in my defense, Farlan didn't have a lot of time to spare either. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

In Between Chapters 16 and 17

 

_Father,_

_Isabel and I are overjoyed to have received your letter! We-along with the rest of the tribe- had perceived you to be dead. I am glad to hear that you are doing well despite your situation though the idea of the human prince being in love with you is perplexing to me. He sounds like he is not a normal human at all. Are you sure he is sane? He does not sound sane._

_We are very intrigued by your plan. While we are more than on board with the idea of a coup, your instructions are a bit disconcerting. You yourself had said that the waterfall has not been halted in centuries. The last time this happened, it was the great Kyojin War. That was nearly 6oo years ago, Father. But, I also trust in your decisions. You have always made the wisest decisions even if they did not seem that wise at the time. Because of this, I promise that Isabel and I will halt the waterfall._

_Getting some of the tribes on board will prove to be tricky. Since I have taken over in your place some of the tribes have been…..vocal…about their feelings towards following someone so young. It is quite annoying especially when the rabbits are the ones accusing me of not being experienced enough to lead the Kyojin. As if they are ones to talk. But, if I can get the Lions and the Tigers on board ahead of the meeting then I may be able to convince everyone._

_I am not worried about convincing the Apes; they are wise and cunning and will see the benefits of such a plan such. The Canines are trusting and loyal to us especially so I believe they will also not be difficult to convince. The Rabbits will be another story, especially if the Leopards think they can try to convince everyone otherwise. The Leopards have been trying to take advantage of your absence. While the Lions and Panthers have spoken against them many times in the past and present, it was surprising when the Cougars were the ones to aggressively shut them down. As you know, the Cougars are not vocal and like to observe rather than jump into things so I was surprised when they stood up for me so strongly._

_The Wolves have also proven themselves to be especially worthy allies. I believe it would be wise to utilize their immense power as a pack and their loyalty towards our tribe. They have been so kind to me and have assisted me in my transition. I had forgotten that the Wolves’ pack mentality is similar to our mentality around governing the Kyojin._

_Again, I am so happy to hear from you. Isabel is out hunting at the moment so she will read your letter later but I am positive that she will be overjoyed as well._

_See you soon,_

_Farlan_


End file.
